


Flussi d'incoscienza

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, Melancholy, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Secondo Paul Valéry, una poesia dovrebbe essere l'indissolubile unione di suono e senso.Non credo di saper scrivere poesie, io.I miei sono versi stonati, dove la gravità attira l'inchiostro in rivoli un po' troppo ermetici.Questa è una raccolta di alcuni versi zoppicanti, scritti fra il 2012 e il 2013.Avevo vent'anni, qualche sogno in più e le stesse insicurezze di ora, ma trovavo la voglia di giocare con la verticalità.





	1. Insostenibile

_** Insostenibile ** _

 

  
Ossimori impliciti, nascosti  
fra personificazioni e disegni  
retorici.  
  
Leggerezza.  
  
 _Insostenibile._  
  
Kundera mi scivola tra gli occhi,  
incespica, qualcosa resta, nel nero della  
pupilla.  
Nero d'inchiostro,  
nero  
negli occhi,  
fra le dita.  
  
Insostenibile,  
la sicurezza con cui mi affido al sottile sbattere  
di ciglia,  
quasi non ci fosse  
domani.  
  
Non mi sostengo,  
io  
col mio carico di sospiri  
messi a tacere, ancora in serbo  
per le delusioni di domani.  
  
Il domani che non è giorno,  
è solo  
idealizzazione, il domani che nemmeno  
aspetto.  
  
Scivoli pure via, col singhiozzo di un respiro  
affrettato.  
  
Scivolano sempre, i miei singhiozzi.  
Quelli del dopo pranzo  
e quelli  
del silenzio della notte.  
Mi allungo, li sento  
fra le dita  
un secondo, quasi un fremito  
e sono scivolati.  
  
Via.  
  
Hanno mille forme, i miei respiri.  
Trasformisti, dicono.  
Li cerco, mi sfuggono.  
Si perdono, mi perdono.  
Mi perdo.  
  
Ho respiri che sanno stringersi al silenzio  
d'una pausa,  
con i miei monologhi  
impigliati fra lingua e labbra.  
  
Respiri che si fanno impercettibili  
poggiati piano sulle labbra dischiuse,  
ché non sciupino  
il sorriso imparato fra un applauso e  
un sipario  
il peso sul cuore, la leggerezza  
sulla bocca.  
  
E nessuno sa, dei miei respiri  
spezzati  
quelli che si sovrappongono, quando tutto  
intorno  
ha il colore bianco della paura.  
Si rincorrono, quei respiri, lottano.  
  
E io, un campo di battaglia.  
  
Vorrei controllarli, ma io sono  
gravitazione.  
  
Cado, sotto il peso dei feriti che  
non posso  
abbandonare, quelli da sostenere, quando io  
non mi sostengo.  
  
Non mi sostengono.  
  
E non mi sostengono  
quei respiri, quegli affanni che giocano con l'ossigeno,  
lo comprimono, lo stipano in qualche angolo della  
mia  
testa.  
  
Non li sostengo.   
 

_16 luglio 2012_


	2. Ieri erano fili tra le labbra e la voce correva sopra

####  _**Ieri erano fili tra le labbra e la voce ci correva sopra** _

 

Ieri erano fili tra le labbra   
e la voce ci correva sopra.   
Erano parole  
lanciate al vuoto di una stanza,   
ché in nove resta   
il vuoto  
tra i corpi.   
Erano i nomi   
messi in cerchio  
ordinati  
con sorrsi e occhi spenti ad ogni guardarsi.   
Erano i gesti delle braccia  
scomposti  
lasciati andare, perché la gestualità   
ce l'hai   
nel sangue.   
  
Ieri era aspirato  
con la matita   
calcata e  
_spezzata_.  
  
Hai incontrato una sorella  
ieri  
una sorella occhi chiari   
e tagli sulle labbra.   
Volevi dirglielo  
che la colpa era   
tutta  
delle parole affilate  
lanciate   
con abitudine in un'aula di tribunale.   
  
Ieri c'era il vento, quello dentro   
il corpo, che ha sollevato  
la polvere dei fiori   
appassiti.   
  
Ed erano toni e volumi,  
con una voce  
che non conoscevi, e la frustrazione del silenzio, quando  
con una pacca sulla spalla ti dicevano   
di imparare   
ad ascoltare.   
  
Era la febbre  
tra cuscino e pelle, con lo sbattere di imposte   
a Venezia, cinque mesi fa.   
  
Ieri è sotto gli occhi,   
fra un caffè rimasto a mezzo   
e i digiuni a colazione.   
E il caffè,   
ieri l'altro,   
e l'altro mese,   
l'altro anno.   
  
_Amaro_.   
  
'ché lo zucchero non lo hai mai usato.   
  
_Amaro_  
ora _,_ quando il latte   
disegna nuvole  
ed è silenzio.   
Non è ricordo.   
  
Oggi lo cerchi, il caffè, fra i riflessi   
dei capelli e gli spazi   
vuoti   
tra le ciglia.   
  
Oggi è un cardigan   
chiaro  
ad abbracciarti  
col vento ancora   
dentro   
e le ossa   
che   
sporgono.

 

_15 settembre 2012_


	3. Farfalle nere

**_Farfalle nere_ **

  
La nebbia che  
direi  
se avessi ancora  
fra le dita  
qualcuno ad ascoltare.  
Non inghiotto  
nemmeno più i  
silenzi  
coi vuoti dentro  
 _(gli occhi_  
 _il ventre_  
 _l'esofago)._  
  
Dimmi che significa aggrapparsi  
alle idealizzazioni  
 _(estetiche_  
 _linguistiche)_  
idolatrate.  
  
Trionfano con le mie forti  
assenze  
d'inconscio e  
poesia  
 _che io guardo_.  
  
Mi guardasse, coi suoi silenzi  
bianchi  
avrei da essere  
più  
di un appunto sul libro  
di filosofia.  
L'importanza posta  
tra parentesi di noncuranza  
qualcuno  
proverà a spiegarla.  
  
A me, lasciate la nebbia  
che si fa inchiostro  
nei miei respiri  
fra le  
palpebre  
e il  
nero.

_1 febbraio 2013_


	4. Il paradosso del cristallo

_**Il paradosso del cristallo** _

  
Parli del ventre sazio, dell'appagamento  
annebbiato  
dopo l'amore.  
T'improvvisi maestro, disegni  
dottrine  
dai tratti sfumati  
sul confine scuro che mi limita  
gli occhi.  
Dici che potrei avere  
labbra  
da sorrisi stanchi, con una sigaretta  
appena poggiata sul rosso, e lo sguardo  
indifferente  
perso a seguire  
il bordo superiore della finestra.  
  
T'improvvisi maestro, per insegnarmi  
l'esser donna  
 _che potrei_  
che dovrei  
vorrei  
ma non sai  
che le tue dottrine  
spicce  
le ho già  
 _apprese_  
esercitate  
confutate.  
  
E potrei quasi leggerti il riso  
beffardo  
mentre mi guardi  
impegnata a costruire maschere  
colori vivaci  
e lustrini di plastica  
perché poi  
vedi  
il paradosso del cristallo  
l'hai formulato tu.  
  
Le tue dita sul mento  
e il sorriso sprezzante  
d'improvviso, quasi  
uno schiocco  
di dita.  
E al chetarsi della musica  
 _giù le maschere_  
sembri suggerire coi tuoi gesti  
posati.  
  
Non t'aspetti sorprese, col paradosso del cristallo  
a spogliarmi  
 _le trasparenze_  
la pelle  
gl'inganni  
le illusioni  
 _tu sai_.  
  
Non ti serve  
l'acume  
dello sguardo,  
i vuoti  
nel ventre  
me li hai letti agli angoli  
della bocca, nelle  
ginocchia  
scontrate  
sulle ciglia  
umide.  
  
T'improvvisavi  
maestro, m'hai insegnato  
i miei vuoti.  
  
 

_29 gennaio 2013_


	5. Flussi d'incoscienza

_ **Flussi d'incoscienza** _

  
_A piovere dentro, dimmi, ci hai mai provato?_  
  
Gli argini infranti sui tuoi occhiali  
appannati  
lacrime  
ad irrigare versi  
muti.  
  
Raccoglimi,  
coi palmi aperti, raccoglimi  
quando non mi basto, con i miei contorni  
stanchi,  
raccogli  
il mio piovere  
di sangue e  
sospiri.  
  
La verticalità della poesia e il vuoto  
tutto attorno,  
le urla  
di carta bianca,  
tu  
lo sai,  
non so sfiorarle.  
  
Devo sporcarmi le dita d'inchiostro,  
l'inchiostro ch'è poi sangue,  
ch'è poi vita.  
  
E tu lasciami  
piovere  
sulla verticalità ch'è capogiro  
lasciami lo spazio bianco, 'ché  
se piove  
nel vuoto non ho paura di fissare gl'occhi.  
  
Kundera è una manciata di citazioni  
scritte a mano  
sul diario  
che a vent'anni imparo a non tradire,  
Kundera sono le parole che mi sporcano gli occhi,  
qualche mese dopo,  
una vita dopo.  
  
 _"La vertigine è la voce del vuoto sotto di noi che ci attira, che ci alletta, è il desiderio di cadere, dal quale ci difendiamo con paura"._  
  
Se ho paura tu  
non guardarmi,  
lasciami  
la tua schiena a cui  
ancorarmi,  
perché a furia di piovere  
da dentro  
ho gli occhi vuoti.  
Riempili,  
con gli abbracci  
che non siamo,  
riempili sussurrando del silenzio  
ch'è anche in prosa, 'ché  
non importa  
la verticalità  
se poi non so volare, che  
d'inchiostro si può vivere  
anche così.  
  
Dimmi che le lacrime si  
asciugano, che  
non importano gli stili vuoti, che  
anche con un flusso d'incoscienza non sono  
 _nuda_.  
  
Il condizionale  
spezzalo  
con un battito di ciglia,  
spezzalo  
col silenzio caparbio delle dita  
intreccate, quelle che  
sarebbero state, che  
avremmo avuto.  
  
Spezzami il respiro  
spingendomi nel vuoto,  
con la poesia che  
nemmeno leggevi.  
Imperativi: _categorici_.  
E in fondo la filosofia la conosci  
meglio di me.  
  
E allora spiegami  
quest'imperativo  
m'incatena  
spiegami l'imperativo  
che t'invoca  
e le congiunzioni  
allineate  
ad aspettare la pioggia per dissolversi.  
  
L'inchiostro, a piovere dai miei occhi socchiusi, lasciamelo.

_10 gennaio 2013_


	6. Bisticci

_** Bisticci ** _

 

I brividi  
d'una febbre sbagliata  
spogliata  
delle incombenze incolmabili.  
Stringo coperte  
(scoperte)  
tra  
i denti  
con gli  
enjambement che spargo  
incostanti  
fuori luogo.  
Forzo la mano  
mi sforzo,  
ti sferza il vento d'una  
sera che non  
viviamo.  
Vivaci, gli accostamenti  
accatastati  
giocati  
di lettere sparse  
(perse)  
gettate per caso  
vuote.  
Sperimentalismi senza finalità,  
finali infelici da  
apporre a sipario  
socchiuso,  
io gioco.  
Di getto, la musica  
musa  
a misura  
di strascico stanco,  
non so.  
Mi lancio  
mi lasci  
ti perdi  
mi prendo.  
Buonanotte, beffarda  
al silenzio  
ch'è senza  
(essenza)

_ 18 febbraio 2013 _


	7. Le notti d'ambra

_** Le notti d'ambra ** _

  
Le notti d'ambra son luci a San Siro  
in una città orfana di dita  
rosate.  
  
Un'altra danza, signori.  
Una nuova morte mascherata a festa.  
Manca il bianco, resta il giallo del cielo  
compresso,  
sulle spalle chinate.  
  
E scivolare sull'ambra  
fra i conati dell'alba  
ha il sapore  
effimero  
d'una rinascita cucita sugli occhi.  
  
Ho strazi nascosti  
fra le voci affannate  
m'attardo  
e rimango  
un urlo sbiadito  
al centro delle mie  
contraddizioni.  
  
Le mie rivincite sui sogni affidati  
a mani tremanti  
sono sussurri frapposti ai respiri  
dedicati al mio egoismo  
di cui voglio smettere le colpe.  
  
Le mie àncore,  
ancòra sfiorite,  
saranno i suoni uditi da tutti  
e da nessuno accettati.  
I miei riscatti deboli  
ricami di luce  
avranno l'odore della nebbia  
che non sa più far tremare.  
I miei assensi alla vita  
gridati in una lacrima  
commossa  
troveranno spazio fra le mani  
alzate al cielo.  
  
Le mie forti salvezze  
saranno  
le mie

notti d'ambra.  
 

_14 luglio 2013_


End file.
